


The Chocolatier and The Lawyer

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Charlie Bradbury Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, Kidnapping, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Charlie really wanted Sam to go to the new chocolate shop down the street. Really Really badly. Sam was always too busy. He had paperwork the boss needed to see him. Charlie hatched a plan. The chocolatier and the lawyer had to meet.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the squares Kidnapped and Chocolate Shop AU





	The Chocolatier and The Lawyer

“Oh my word Sam!” Charlie Bradbury grabbed Sam’s arm as he was passing. “You have to try this chocolate shop that just opened.” Charlie bounced on her heels. “It’s amazing. They have chocolate to die for. They make amazing food. Anything you want dipped, smothered, coated, and caked, they will do. Come with me? I think you will like the owner.” 

Sam gestured to the pile of papers in his hands. “Some other time, Charlie. I have paperwork to do.” 

“Okay. Fine.” Charlie deflated. 

~~~~~~~~

“Sam, can you go now?” Charlie pleaded. 

“Hmm?” Sam looked up from the computer with a forkful of salad hanging from his mouth. “Sorry. I have to finish this case for the bossman.” Sam swallowed his food. “Another day, Charlie.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How about now?” Charlie popped up from behind the printer. 

Sam jumped a mile high. “This again? You know I don’t like chocolate Charlie. What would I have in common with a baker?” 

“One, he’s called a Chocolatier and two, please just a quick run down the street?” Charlie begged. 

“Sam! Boss would like to see you.” A worker passed the printer room. 

“Sorry. I have to go.” Sam left the room. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Charlie had enough. She conspired with Castiel, Gabriel’s brother, Dean and Dorothy, her girlfriend. 

“We need to get them to meet.” Charlie paced back and forth in her living room. “What if we kidnap him?” Charlie got excited by the idea. “Cas and Dorothy can grab him, Dean can drive him in Dorothy’s car and I can be your hacker in the sky.” 

The plan was agreed upon and Operation Sabriel was scheduled for tomorrow night. Cas insisted on one last attempt to get Sam to go voluntarily. 

“Hey Sam?” Charlie popped into Sam’s office the next morning. “Can you go with me to the chocolate shop? You don’t have to buy anything. Just to come help me pick something out for Dorothy and I’s anniversary?” 

Sam set down his pen. “Charlie, you anniversary isn’t for three more months. I remember because it’s my birthday you two met.” Sam picked up his pen. “I’m busy.” 

Charlie left the office. She called her girlfriend. “Operation Sabriel is a go.” She whispered. 

That night Sam was headed for his car when two hulking shadows snuck up on his and hit him over the head, stunning him but not knocking him out. His wrists were tied with rope and his feet were knocked from under him. A bag was placed on his head. 

Sam dug frantically for his phone but it was missing. 

Sam was shoved into a fancy sports car and it drove for fifteen minutes. It was suspiciously quiet. “Help?” Sam called. 

The car pulled to a stop. Sam was dragged out by surprisingly gentle hands he was dragged into a building that smelled like chocolate. 

“Help! I’ve been kidnapped.” Sam called. 

“What is this?” A voice called. 

“Thank you.” Sam breathed. 

“I’ve told you before, if you’re going to kidnap someone bring them in the back. I can’t have the cops called on me because you idiots have dragged some poor soul in through the front door.” The voice continued. 

The bag was ripped from his hand and Sam’s vision was filled with gold. Gold eyes, gold hair and a golden tanned face. 

“Hi. I’m Gabriel.” The golden man spoke. “Those losers are not the first to kidnap one of their friends and bring them here. What can I get for you today?” 

“What? Friends?” Sam turned his head to be met by a grinning Dean, Cas and Dorothy. “You assholes! I thought I was kidnapped by one of the cases I was working on. Way to give a guy a heart attack.” 

Sam’s gaze was caught by the sign proclaiming chocolate covered strawberries. No one knew but it was a comfort food of Sam’s. Dark chocolate with a drizzle of white with strawberries. Sam has never found a place that makes them. He always had to homemake them. “Did you make that?” Sam pointed at the strawberries. 

Gabriel shrugged. “Yeah. Do you want to try one?” 

Sam nodded. Gabriel handed one over. Sam bit into it and moaned. “Oh my word, marry me, have my kids, die with me this is amazing.” 

Gabriel laughed. His golden eyes sparkled. “One, I think it’s a little early for that, two, who says I will be carrying the kids, and three I can do a date.” 

Sam licked a drip of chocolate from his finger. “You’re an angel, that’s why you would have the kids. A date sounds good. Tuesday at nine?” 

“An angel? Hmm. I see your point. Tuesday is fine. I’ll pick you up.” Gabriel bantered back. 

“I told you they would hit it off.” Charlie nudged Dean. 

“Yes Charlie, you were right, we were wrong.” Dean nudged her back. “Dibs on best man.” 

Charlie’s jaw dropped. “This was my idea. I get best man.” 

“Children. Settle down.” Dorothy grinned. “We all know Cas and I will get Best Man. After all, we’re the ones who took him down.” 

Sam and Gabriel eyed their bickering friends. “Can I get a pound of this?” 

“Sure thing Moose.” Gabriel packed up his strawberries. 

“It’s Sam.” Sam told the chocolatier. 

“Okay Samoose.” Gabriel grinned. “Here’s your chocolate.” 

Sam and Gabriel leaned on the counter and watched their friends argue. 

“You know, I have a cousin who could be best man.” Gabriel commented. 

“I have a half brother.” Sam told him. 

“Deal.” Gabriel came out from behind the counter and waded into the mass of their friends. “Okay, break it up. If you don’t shut up, Sam’s half brother and my cousin Balthazar will be our best men. Now get. You’re blocking the door from my customers.” 

The group of friends left the shop laughing and bantering playfully. 

“See you on Tuesday Sammich.” Gabriel called. “I’ll name our first born Strawberry.” 

“Nah, we’ll call him Charles. After the one who got us to meet.” Sam grinned at a beaming and gloating Charlie. 

“Now you’ve done it.” Gabriel grinned and made his way back to his work. He had amazing friends.


End file.
